


Switch

by grayangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayangel/pseuds/grayangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have a bit of time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my SnK smut is turning into a miniseries of some sort? I dunno I'm imagining this is the same timeline/world as my earlier two pieces with them in the cell and again with Jean spying on them but you can read them however you like.

Of Corporal Levi's many talents, this was the one I appreciated the most. I moaned and leaned back, relaxing into his hold, utter pleasure and contentment stealing through me. This was the last thing I ever wanted to feel, I decided. If I had to die an early death, if a titan was going to bite my head off one of these days, let it happen while this was happening, and my life wouldn't be a waste.

"I thought you came in here for sex," Levi said eventually.

"Mmm," I replied, closing my eyes and pressing down onto his toes where I lay with my head in his lap, sprawled across his bed. Levi was the only person I'd ever known who could give a massage with his hands and feet at the same time. His bare, callused toes gripped and massaged my shoulders while his hands sifted through my hair, pressing and rubbing and caressing until the world ceased to exist and I drifted through my own personal heaven.

"Remember the first time we had sex?" he mused. How could I forget? He'd come into my cell below the courthouse and made some ridiculous proposal about saving my sorry ass if I got off with him, and I'd thought it was a joke until he starting taking my clothes off. "I wasn't going to go all the way your first time, but you were so fucking horny —"

"Toes," I mumbled, as he started reminiscing and forgot to keep massaging. They jabbed me reproachfully as they started flexing again.

"You were still chained up," he went on. "You were so hard and you couldn't touch yourself, remember?"

"I remember you having a penchant for dirty talk," I said. "Is that what you're doing now? You're trying to seduce me?"

"No," he said. "That was my lead-in."

The pads of his fingers pressed down deliciously. "Mmm," I said again.

He leaned down so I could feel his breath against my ear. "That's what I want you to do to me," he said. "Tie me up so I can't touch myself, and then fuck me until I forget where I am."

That got my attention. I sat half up so I could twist around and see his face. "You want me to what?"

"Tie me up," he said patiently. "And fuck me. Hard. Right now, if that works for you."

"You want me to — but — " We had never done it that way before; he was always on top, and I'd certainly never minded. There was nothing as good as having Levi on top of me, inside me, fucking me (expect perhaps for his excellent massages). But now my mind was conjuring images of him beneath me, spreading his legs for me, watching me with those hooded eyes . . .

The only answer I needed to give him was to reach up and kiss him hard, pulling him down as I got on my knees and turned for a better angle. I slid my tongue into his mouth, moaning. He tasted of licorice; he always tasted of licorice, clean and sweet and warm and spicy. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and let me maneuver us around until he was on his back and I lay on top of him, already getting hard as I slowly rocked against him. He tilted his head back so I could kiss down his soft throat, undoing the buttons of his shirt as I went. My own shirt had been discarded an hour ago for my massage, but my pants were uncomfortably tight now.

"There's a scarf and lube in the nightstand," Levi panted as I undid his trousers and palmed his hard-on through his boxers. I clambered off the bed, kicking my pants free as I did (I hadn't worn boxers today), and opened the nightstand drawer to find a bottle of lube and a long, forest green scarf.

"Been planning this?" I asked with a teasing grin.

"You don't fucking know," he replied. "Get back over here."

I crawled up his body and straddled his stomach, taking his left hand in my own and tying one end of the scarf around his wrist, making sure it wasn't uncomfortably tight but also that it wouldn't slip free. Then I looped the scarf through the headboard of his bed and tied his other wrist next to the first.

"How's that?" I asked, and even to my own ears my voice sounded a bit unsteady. Levi looked incredibly good stretched out on display for me, his lithe body showing off wiry muscles as he twisted and pulled on the restraints, testing them.

"Good," he said, a bit breathless. "Yeah."

"There's a lot left over," I said, fingering the scarf. "Want me to . . .?" I draped the excess over his eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Good idea."

I tied it in a makeshift blindfold, and then ran my fingers lightly down his torso to the edge of his pants, dipping my fingers playfully under the band of his boxers. They were green, too, with little wings of freedom decorating the edge. He shuddered.

"You look hot like that," I told him.

"I can't see a damn thing." Did he sound nervous, or was that my imagination?

"Well yeah, that's the point." I dragged his pants over his hips, and then his boxers, tossing them over the side of the bed. He squirmed a bit under me, his cock as hard as mine and already glistening with precum. I knelt between his legs for a moment, admiring the view and enjoying the flush that went up his neck to his ears and disappeared under the blindfold.

"Eren?" he said uncertainly.

I placed my hands on his hips, reassuringly, and then leaned forward to put my mouth on him, on that beautiful body of his, somewhere, anywhere. I started on his chest, kissing a line across it to one hard nipple. He sighed when I took it in my mouth and sucked. I wasn't used to being the one in control — it was a heady feeling, exhilarating, and every reaction I drew from him, every soft gasp and sweet moan, sent a jolt of pleasure through my gut. I tongued my way down to his navel, then the indentation along his left hip, and finally his leaking cock. 

I'd sucked him off before, of course, but usually with his hands in my hair, guiding me and telling me what to do. Now he could only writhe beneath me, hips trying to push himself deeper down my throat as I held them to the bed. His whole body arched and his knees jerked up when I took his balls in my mouth and scraped my teeth so lightly against them, barely touching. 

"Mmnn, nnnghh — ahhh . . . h-haahhh . . ." Levi's sounds of pleasure were soft, much quieter than mine ever were. I licked one last stripe up his cock and then flipped him over. It was embarrassingly easy to do; Levi's size made him easy to manhandle. I pulled him up by the hips until he was on his knees.

"Have you, um —" I didn't want to be rude, but I also didn't want to go too fast if he hadn't. "Have you done this before?"

He scoffed, but he was smiling. "Yes, Eren, I've done this before. You're the one with zero experience here. You'll need to use your fingers first. Can you handle that?"

He might have been sincere, but it sounded more like a challenge to me. So, as per usual, my mouth moved before my brain. I leaned down to his conveniently accessible ass and bit him right on the fleshy cheek.

His entire body jerked. "Ow!" he said, but I could tell from the brightening red of his ears that the surprise wasn't an unpleasant one.

"Have to use my fingers first, huh?" I put a hand inside each thigh to push them further apart, and then slid them up to his ass, groping gratuitously as I kissed along his tailbone. "Are you sure about that?"

The sound he made might have been an attempt at a reply, but the words got tangled and lost when I pulled his cheeks apart and gave an experimental prod with my tongue. Part of me couldn't believe I was putting my mouth here, and another part of me knew I would never have done it with anyone else, but Levi was always so fucking _clean_. Through the musky scent of his arousal, I thought I could smell argan oil. Trust Levi to have one of the most expensive and exotic soaps available. Argan trees didn't grow within the walls, but I'd discovered that Levi had a surprising amount of loot left over from his thug life.

And any reservations I might have had quickly vanished with Levi's reaction. He melted in my hands, trembling all over and moaning into the sheets as I worked, first just licking and then pressing with my tongue until he opened for me and I could thrust it shallowly inside. It felt bizarre, but there wasn't really any taste, just the movement of Levi under me as he spasmed uncontrollably. I tired quickly, though, and pulled back to press soft kisses up his back.

"Have you done _that_ before?" I asked smugly. He only groaned in response. I grabbed up the lube bottle to coat my fingers before sliding them down where my tongue had been moments ago. It was easy to slip the first two inside and he made another sound of pleasure. It felt good on my fingers, too, oddly enough; he was tight and warm, moving around me and squeezing as I tried to find that spot I knew would feel good.

"Okay, come on," he said impatiently, and I realized I'd gotten a bit too distracted watching my fingers slide in and out of him. I took another dollop of lube to spread over myself and then turned him back over, feeling a sudden jolt of excitement. Levi turned easily, his mouth parted in anticipation, his legs spread for me. I pulled one up over my shoulder, and then reached forward to untie his blindfold.

"I want to see your face," I muttered. He just blinked up at me and then wiggled his hips impatiently. I took them in my hands, bending him up for a better angle, and then began to press inside.

It was tighter than I'd imagined, and then friction was incredible, even with the lube. Levi's eyes fluttered shut and he took a sharp breath. I groaned, pulling back for a shallow thrust before pushing further in, deeper and deeper until we were pressed right up against each other, as close together as we would ever get.

"Okay?" I asked breathlessly.

"Fuck me," he breathed back. 

I began thrusting, tentatively at first and then more firmly when Levi started moaning shamelessly, arms twisting in their bonds as pleasure overcame him. I pulled his hips up higher and moved faster, slamming in and out, drawing the sweetest sounds and cries from him.

"Ah fuck, this feels good," I panted. "Shit, Levi. This feels so fucking good."

"Harder," he groaned. "Harder, Eren, fuck."

I tried to oblige, feeling like I was going too rough on him, but his cries only got louder and more frequent as he twisted beneath me, muttering "shit" and "yes" and "Eren" all the while. I could feel myself tipping over the edge, but that hardly mattered — we'd discovered early on that my titan healing gave me a certain amount of stamina as well.

I moaned as I spilled myself into him, giving a few last thrusts until I was satisfied. Levi lay panting beneath me, eyes half-lidded and hands gripping the scarf. His cock was hard and red against his abs. I seized a handful of his soft black hair and kissed him, hard. He responded eagerly, tonguing me deeply as I rocked against him, already firming up inside him. He moaned into my mouth as I slowly began thrusting again.

"Harder," he panted. "Come on, fuck."

"'Kay." I pulled back briefly and then slammed in, as hard as I dared.

"Fuck yes. Come on, Eren, fuck me — ah!" I set a punishing pace, so hard and fast his entire body jerked and spasmed under me. His eyes scrunched tight in pleasure and then he came, suddenly, all over his stomach. I slowed just enough to find a comfortable pace for myself to get off a second time, but Levi began shuddering under me.

"Shit!" he gasped. "Wait, Eren, fuck. Wait."

I stilled at once. "You okay?"

"Yeah." His face was flushed and his pupils blown wide. "Just — " He jerked his head. "Come up here instead."

He hissed as I pulled out, and I realized how sensitive he must be just now. So instead I moved up his body and slipped one hand behind his head, supporting it as he leaned forward to take my cock in his mouth. It was hard for him to bob his head at this angle with his hands tied as they were, so I braced my free hand against the headboard and moved my hips, gently fucking his face. He was good with his tongue, though, pressing it to my length as I slid in and out and sucking at the tip. Within minutes I was coming again, this time in his mouth. He swallowed most of it, and I wiped off the bit that got on his face.

"Fuck," I sighed, coming down from my high. "Do I have to untie you now, or can I just keep you here forever?"

"Mmm," he replied, closing his eyes. I stared down at him through half-lidded eyes. No one else got to see this, I thought, satisfied. No one saw this side of Levi except for me. No one else saw him relaxed in pleasure, sated with just a touch of a smile. I untied the scarf and lay down next to him, pulling him tight against my body and softly kissing the back of his neck.

"Eren," he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a massage."


End file.
